kyoudai wa ryoute no gotoshi
by psycheros
Summary: Hasebe pulang setelah lima tahun menghilang entah ke mana, membawa sebuah rahasia yang mengubah hidup keluarganya selamanya. Nihongou, Hakata, Hasebe #platonicchallenge


Seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu pada pukul dua dinihari. Hakata mengira itu pencuri, Nihongou mengira itu pemabuk yang diusir istri. Mereka berdua menyeret tubuh yang masih digelayuti kantuk menuju sumber suara, Hakata bersembunyi di belakang abangnya sambil membawa kemoceng sebagai senjata. Matanya masih pedas tapi otaknya sudah merancang rute evakuasi kalau-kalau si pencuri merangsek masuk. Untung saja semua simpanan keluarga tersimpan aman di bank.

Nihongou membuka pintu geser yang memisahkan rumah utama dengan area toko. Ruangan itu gelap, rak-rak sake menjulang dalam bayang-bayang. Kedua bersaudara itu meraba-raba dalam gelap mencari alas kaki, kemudian, ketika masing-masing sudah memakai (tidak peduli sesuai pasangannya atau tidak); mereka merayap menuju pintu.

Orang di luar masih menggedor-gedor seakan tengah dikejar sesuatu.

"Oi, berisik!" Umpat Nihongou galak, persis di depan pintu-pintu lipat yang tertutup. "Pergi sana, dasar pemabuk sialan!"

"...Nihongou, ini aku."

Suara di luar begitu pelan, hampir tidak menembus lapisan kayu; tapi Nihongou dan Hakata akan mengenalinya di mana saja. Mereka saling berpandangan meski dalam gelap wajah mereka tidak benar-benar saling kelihatan; lalu sepakat tanpa kata-kata untuk membuka pintu. Hakata berjongkok membuka gerendel di bawah, Nihongou menarik turun gerendel di atas, lalu bersama-sama keduanya melipat satu daun pintu, cukup untuk satu orang.

Di luar, berdiri ditingkahi sinar lampu jalan, adalah Hasebe. Si anak tengah yang meninggalkan desa lima tahun lalu dengan serapah pada abangnya dan telinga yang tuli akan permohonan adiknya.

"Selamat malam," sapanya, seperti _salesman_ salah jam kunjung. Ia melihat ke bawah pada tas jinjingnya yang kempes. "Er, boleh aku masuk?"

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **kyoudai wa ryoute no gotoshi**

a **Touken Ranbu** fanfiction

written for **pla. ton. ic** challenge by **winter lodge**

 **r-15**

portrayal of **abusive relationship** , **PTSD** , and **mental illness**

 **strong** language

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **((** _ **Touken Ranbu**_ _is the proprety of_ _ **Nitro++**_ _and_ _ **DMM.**_ _All rights reserved_ **.))**

 **oOo**

Hari itu aktivitas di kediaman keluarga Kuroda dimulai empat jam lebih cepat. Hakata sibuk di dapur, merebus air untuk membuatkan teh dan mencari-cari di lemari konter cemilan yang pantas dihidangkan untuk tamu mendadak mereka. Nihongou dan Hasebe duduk di ruang keluarga, saling berhadap-hadapan dan menguapkan aura tegang yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Jadi. Si bocah kota memutuskan kembali ke akarnya, he?" Nihongou menyeloroh, menyalakan rokok di mulut dengan pemantik peraknya. Ia menghisap dengan berisik dan sengaja menghembuskan asap ke depan, membuat Hasebe mengerutkan kening dan memalingkan muka. "Kenapa, kehidupan perkotaan terlalu keras buat tanganmu yang manja? Yang tidak pernah memegang pekerjaan berat dan ingin jadi bos saja?"

Rahang Hasebe bergerak-gerak seolah sedang mengunyah kata-kata pedas yang ingin dilontarkannya. "Aku hanya bosan di kota," jawabnya datar, kentara sekali tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Nihongou mendengus mengejek.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja kau bosan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan hingar bingar itu, he? Anak desa mana tenang kalau lama tidak melihat sawah." Menghisap rokok, meniupkan asap. "Akhirnya tahu sendiri kan, kalau kamu tidak ditakdirkan hidup di sana? Dulu kunasehati tidak percaya. Masih bau kencur, gaya-gayaan pergi ke Tokyo membawa ijazah SMA bersama bocah yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Apa katanya dulu itu—ingin membuka restoran paling terkenal di seantero Jepang? Ha, macam karangan anak SD saja!"

Di dapur, cerek mulai bersiul keras mengeluarkan uap panas. Hakata keradak-keruduk mematikan kompor dan menuang air ke dalam cangkir, sengaja berisik agar dapat menghalangi pembicaraan tidak enak di ruang sebelah. Dibukanya satu plastik keripik dengan tangan, suara robekannya nyaring menyumpal telinga.

"Mitsutada sudah berhasil membuka restoran," tampik Hasebe, ada penekanan bernada membela dalam kalimatnya. "Dia sudah cukup terkenal di daerahnya. Beberapa kali masuk ulasan majalah."

"Ha, majalah lokal tidak laku paling. Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya," Nihongou menggaruk-garuk kaki dengan meremehkan. "Dan kalau memang dia sudah terkenal, kenapa kamu meninggalkannya? Oh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan kalian sudah putus?"

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mempersilahkan Hasebe masuk, Nihongou mengamati penampilan adik pertamanya itu dengan seksama. Banyak yang berubah. Dia bukan lagi bocah urakan berambut gondrong masai yang selalu cari masalah dan membuat Ibu kewalahan. Wajah culas pemberontaknya entah bagaimana sudah menghalus, dan dia tidak terlihat galak meskipun kentara sekali sedang menahan berang. Pakaian gembel ala preman ditanggalkan, berganti kemeja putih berkerah tinggi berlengan panjang yang membuatnya nampak seperti pendeta.

Nihongou teringat Mitsutada, anak bengal lain yang tak jelas asal-usulnya dan telah mempengaruhi otak naif Hasebe. Begitu terpengaruh, hingga ia memutuskan untuk merantau tanpa modal dan tanpa restu kedua saudaranya. Dia pergi begitu saja dengan wajah marah dan mulut mengumpat; meninggalkan Nihongou, Hakata, dan tanah perkuburan Ibu yang masih merah.

"Aku dan Mitsutada berpisah baik-baik," Hasebe menjawab, menegakkan punggung seolah itu bisa menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Nihongou melenguhkan cemooh. Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah berpisah. Melihat penampilan adiknya sekarang, tidak mungkin dia masih bersama anak preman hasil hubungan haram itu.

"Lalu apa—kamu pulang ke sini karena patah hati? Atau karena diusir oleh mantan premanmu yang gemar memasak itu?"

Kali ini bibir Hasebe menipis hingga tinggal segaris. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal di atas paha meremas-remas (dan astaga, Nihongou baru sadar—ia memakai kaus tangan! Sok gaya sekali!), alisnya berkerut di atas matanya yang menyelang seakan berusaha menonjok abangnya dengan tatapan. Ia menarik napas panjang gemetar, berusaha menelan kembali apapun yang telah mendesak-desak di tenggorokannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal kembali bersama kalian dan menebus kesalahanku," Hasebe berujar, suaranya terdengar goyah—entah karena begitu geram atau ingin menangis (Nihongou menyeringai membayangkannya). "Tapi jelas sekali aku tidak diterima. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Lalu ia beranjak bangkit, mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Ia membuka pintu geser tepat pada saat Hakata akan masuk, membawa nampan penuh berisi teh dan cemilan.

"Kakak mau ke mana?" Tanyanya, kacamata melorot ke ujung hidung karena kedua tangan yang penuh tidak bisa mendorongnya kembali.

Hasebe membetulkan posisi kacamata berbingkai merah itu. "...Pulang."

"Pulang?! Tapi Kakak baru saja tiba! Dan jam segini sudah tidak ada kereta!"

"...Aku akan mencari penginapan."

"Penginapan!" Ulang Hakata tidak percaya, meletakkan nampannya di lantai kayu lalu mencengkeram lengan kakaknya. "Yang benar saja, Kak! Tidak ada yang masih buka jam segini."

"Biar saja, Hakata. Biar dia tidur di peron stasiun!" Nihongou berseru dari dalam ruangan.

Hakata mengerutkan kening. Dengan gesit dan tanpa disangka, ia menarik lepas tas Hasebe dari tangannya. Pria itu mengerjap kaget.

"Hakata!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kakak pergi malam-malam begini. Menginaplah di sini. Jangan dengarkan Kak Niho," Ia menandaskan kalimat terakhirnya dengan tegas. Nihongou ber "hei!" memprotes, tetapi si bungsu berambut terang itu tidak mengindahkan. "Ayo, aku akan menyiapkan kamar Kakak."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak usah pakai tapi-tapian. Apa Kakak pikir aku tidak kangen sama Kakak?"

Pertanyaan itu mengundang keheningan tidak nyaman di antara mereka bertiga. Hasebe berdiri canggung, ragu antara mengikuti sang adik atau merebut tasnya kembali dan keluar dari rumah, seperti lima tahun silam. Hakata di koridor, siap membimbing kakaknya ke kamar yang sudah bertahun-tahun kosong, cahaya dari ruang keluarga hanya menyinari separuh tubuhnya. Nihongou masih bersila di ruang keluarga, mendengus keras pada drama di hadapannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Hasebe, ikuti saja maunya adikmu," akhirnya Nihongou berujar, mematikan rokok di asbak lalu bangkit berdiri, keluar lewat pintu geser lain menuju kamarnya. "Jangan bikin onar malam-malam."

Hasebe merengut, tampak ingin menukas, tapi Hakata sudah menyenggol lengannya dan mengedikkan kepala. Mereka melintasi koridor panjang yang gelap, kayu tua berderak di bawah beban langkah, suara jangkrik ramai di persawahan persis di belakang rumah.

Hakata menyiapkan futon kakaknya dalam diam. Hasebe duduk di pojok ruangan, seakan ingin kegelapan menelannya. Jam berdetik, keras di tengah-tengah kebisuan mereka. Pukul tiga kurang seperempat.

"Nah, sudah beres. Kakak ada baju tidur?"

"Ada."

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal ya. Kalau ingin cuci muka dan sikat gigi, ada sabun dan sikat di lemari kamar mandi," Hakata tersenyum, keramahan yang terasa aneh. Sungguh janggal berbincang dengan seseorang yang telah menghilang setengah dasawarsa lamanya. Waktu dia pergi, Hakata masih bocah ingusan dengan termos minum dan seragam biru anak TK. Sekarang dia sudah hampir masuk SMP.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hasebe, tak kalah kaku. Bibirnya menyungging tipis. "Kamu sudah besar ya, Hakata."

Si bungsu hanya terkekeh sopan. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam, menutup pintu geser, dan meninggalkan orang asing itu dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Hakata terbangun dengan mata pedas, suasana hati buruk, dan harapan sia-sia bahwa hari ini adalah hari libur. Ia merangkak keluar dari futon, mematikan alarm yang berbunyi menyebalkan, lalu duduk bersila sejenak mengumpulkan nyawa.

Semalam Hasebe pulang.

Begitu kesadaran tentang hal itu menamparnya, mata Hakata langsung terbuka lebar, segala letih terangkat dari tubuhnya. Ia meloncat bangun, bergegas mandi dan berganti sandang lalu berlari ke dapur, dari mana aroma lezat menggelitik sampai di koridor.

Hasebe telah berpakaian rapi dalam sweater hijau berleher tinggi dan celana bahan yang tertutup celemek. Tubuhnya lincah bergerak di depan konter, bergantian antara menumis sesuatu berbau sedap, mengaduk isi panci, dan memotong-motong sayur.

Di meja, mangkuk dan sumpit sudah tertata elok, alat penanak nasi mengepulkan asap wangi dan telur dadar tersaji cantik dengan berbagai isi. Teko plastik penuh berisi jus jeruk yang biasanya diminum langsung oleh Hakata dan Nihongou dari kartonnya. Air liur Hakata langsung terbit bersamaan dengan sebuah renyuh nostalgia. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak sarapan dengan layak seperti ini. Semenjak Ibu—

"Selamat pagi, Hakata," sapa Hasebe, menarik Hakata dari pikiran melankolisnya. Ia mengedikkan kepala mengisyaratkan sang adik untuk duduk. "Ayo, duduk dulu. Sebentar lagi sup misonya matang."

Si bungsu menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Hasebe menuang sup ke dalam mangkuk besar dengan cekatan seolah ia telah terbiasa melakukannya, menaburkan bawang goreng yang baru saja ditumis, lalu membawanya ke meja seperti seorang ibu yang bangga menyajikan masakan terbaiknya.

"Sarapannya lengkap sekali, Kak," ujar Hakata berbasa-basi, membuka penanak nasi dan mengambil dua centong penuh. Nasinya sangat lembut dan bersih, entah bagaimana tampak lebih sempurna daripada tanakan Nihongou dan Hakata, padahal sama-sama cuma dimasukkan ke dalam mesin. "Biasanya kami cuma makan roti dan minum jus."

Ia memaksudkan itu sebagai pujian, tetapi air muka Hasebe langsung berubah panik. Perubahan yang begitu seketika hingga Hakata khawatir dia salah bicara.

"Ah, begitukah?" Hasebe memaksakan senyum, tangannya yang sudah setengah jalan menuangkan sup miso ke mangkuk Hakata berhenti macam robot yang tiba-tiba dicabut kabelnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Harusnya aku bertanya pada kalian dulu—"

Ada kegamangan aneh di mata Hasebe saat ia menatap sajian di meja makan, seolah ia menyesal sekali telah memasak dan berharap bisa menepis semuanya ke lantai. Hakata tidak mengerti, namun ia cepat-cepat mengambil alih situasi.

"Tidak apa-apa Kak, aku senang kok! Maksudku, aku justru ingin sekali makan sarapan komplit seperti ini. Tapi kami tidak pernah sempat memasak."

"Oh." Bahu Hasebe langsung menurun lega, gesturnya kembali rileks. Hakata memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kupikir aku salah."

"Mana ada salah kalau soal memasak makanan, Kak," Hakata tertawa, mencomot sepotong telur dadar dan melahapnya. Campuran daun bawang, sosis, dan wortel langsung mengurai di mulut, manis dan gurih. "Hm! Enak sekali!" Serunya terkejut, tidak menyangka masakan seorang laki-laki bisa selezat itu. Dia dan Nihongou selalu sangat payah. Mereka beruntung kalau bisa menggoreng sesuatu tanpa gosong.

Hasebe terkekeh rendah hati. "Mitsutada yang mengajariku memasak. Dia pandai sekali dalam urusan seperti ini."

"Hm," Hakata mengeluarkan suara itu sambil mengunyah, bingung harus menimpali bagaimana. Dia masih belum tahu sesensitif apa topik tentang mantan pacar kakaknya itu.

Untunglah pada saat itu Nihongou masuk ke dapur. Dengan muka kusut dan bekas bantal mengecap di pipi, ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi lalu menguap lebar-lebar.

"Gila, ngantuk sekali. Semalam pakai bangun segala sih," keluhnya keras-keras, sengaja sekali menyindir. Hasebe langsung menegakkan badan, bibirnya mendatar.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?" Tawarnya, agak dingin dan kaku. Nihongou meliriknya sejenak lalu menebahkan tangan dengan dismisif.

"Tidak usah. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatkan kopi enak untukku," ujarnya, menusuk diam-diam di balik nada kasualnya. Ia membuat gerakan berlebihan saat menuang jus seakan membuktikan ketidakbutuhannya.

"Kak, Kak Hasebe membuat telur dadar enak sekali, lho!" Hakata menceplos nimbrung, berusaha menghangatkan kembali situasi sambil dalam hati berharap memilih duduk lebih dekat lagi dengan Nihongou agar bisa menendang kakinya. "Ada sosisnya juga. Coba deh Kak!" Ia meraih piring telur dadar dan menyodorkannya ke bawah hidung sang abang.

Nihongou mengangkat alis tapi toh menyumpit seiris telur. Ia mengunyah dengan muka tak peduli.

"Bagaimana Kak? _Enak kan_?" Hakata menekankan pertanyaannya, ada ancaman tak terungkap di balik setiap silabelnya. Nihongou mengangkat bahu.

"Hn. Lumayan." Tapi dia toh bergerak mengisi mangkuk nasinya sampai penuh dan mengambil beberapa potong lagi telur dadar. Ketika Hasebe menuangi mangkuknya dengan sup ia tidak menolak, yang menurut Hakata jauh lebih baik daripada yang ia harapkan.

Makan pagi keluarga itu berlangsung cukup tenang. Hakata agak tercengang melihat Hasebe hanya makan sup miso, itupun hampir tanpa tahu; tapi kakaknya itu meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak terbiasa makan banyak-banyak sepagi ini.

"Orang kota sih ya, pola makannya berbeda dengan yang di desa," sengat Nihongou nyinyir, "dan omong-omong. Kapan kau akan berangkat lagi ke Tokyo?"

Atmosfir tidak menyenangkan langsung menubruk mereka seperti banteng, dan kali ini Hakata benar-benar mengayunkan kakinya sejauh mungkin untuk menghantam dengkul kakak sulungnya. Nihongou menyengking kesakitan dan mendesis "apa sih?!" pada adik sepuluh tahunnya, tapi Hakata hanya melemparinya pelototan gondok.

Hakata menoleh kepada Hasebe untuk meluruskan keadaan tapi ekspresi wajah kakak keduanya itu membuat suaranya berhenti di tenggorokan. Mata Hasebe terlihat begitu redup dan tersesat, seperti seekor anak kucing yang dibuang lagi ke jalan setelah satu malam diizinkan tidur dalam rumah yang hangat. Ia menunduk, mengerutkan kening menatap sup misonya dan meletakkan sumpit, nampak tidak lagi bernafsu makan. Hakata juga merasa perutnya diremas-remas.

"...Aku akan segera pergi setelah ini, dengan kereta pertama."

"Jangan!"

Sentakan Hakata membuat Nihongou dan Hasebe menoleh padanya, terkesiap. Hakata meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan melendot pada Hasebe, memeluknya erat-erat. "Kakak jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini!" Dengkingnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia memakai lagi kartu "si bungsu yang manja" yang belakangan dibencinya sendiri karena membuatnya merasa seperti bayi.

"Tapi—"

"Aku mau dimasakkan macam-macam sama Kakak!" Rengeknya, terdengar menyebalkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tapi saat menengadah menatap wajah Hasebe dan menangkap keraguan bercampur harapan di sana, Hakata tahu itu patut dicoba. "Aku ingin makan kari dan tonkatsu dan nabe buatan Kakak. Ya?!" Ia menengok ke arah Nihongou di seberang meja mencari bantuan, sembari mengancam dengan matanya bahwa _kalau sampai Kakak ngomong macam-macam_ —

"Ya sudahlah kalau Hakata maunya begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kalimat Nihongou itu membuat Hasebe ternganga. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap seolah tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Tapi—"

"Yey!" Hakata meneruskan akting sok imutnya sekaligus memotong protes apapun yang hampir diluncurkan Hasebe, menekan semua pikiran bahwa dia adalah anak laki-laki sepuluh tahun yang harusnya sudah dewasa. "Nanti malam aku mau dimasakkan kari ya, Kak! Yang pedas dan banyak wortelnya!"

Hasebe menunduk menatapnya lalu mendongak ke Nihongou di seberang meja bergantian. Si sulung tidak menyeletuk apa-apa lagi, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sarapan seolah Hakata dan Hasebe tidak ada di sana. Kemudian Hakata merasakan kakaknya menghela napas, tubuhnya yang semula tegang perlahan melemas.

"...Baiklah," tanggapnya, menepuk-nepuk kepala Hakata. "Akan kumasakkan kari yang enak untukmu."

Saat akan berangkat sekolah, Hakata biasanya hanya menyerukan "berangkat dulu!" sambil berlari pada Nihongou yang sedang membuka pintu-pintu lipat toko sake mereka. Tapi hari ini ia menyalami dan mencium tangan Hasebe, seperti yang dulu sering dilihatnya dilakukan oleh kedua kakaknya pada Ibu.

"Berangkat dulu, Kak," katanya penuh penghayatan, "Kakak baik-baik sama Kak Niho di rumah ya. Jangan lupa makan yang banyak."

Karena kini setelah mengamati lebih dekat dan memeluknya Hakata menyadari betapa kurusnya Hasebe. Di balik sweater wool tulang-tulangnya terasa bertonjolan, matanya mencelo besar di wajahnya yang tirus pucat. Di bawah sinar matahari pagi ia terkesan begitu tipis, seolah dekapan yang terlalu erat bisa mematahkannya jadi dua.

Hasebe mengacak rambutnya dan tertawa, bercanda sambil berbisik bahwa dia tidak akan cari gara-gara dengan Nihongou selama si abang sulung itu tetap tutup mulut.

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" Seru Nihongou sambil mengunci pintu lipat terakhir ke tembok, namun tak ada kemarahan sungguh-sungguh di sana.

.

.

Membuka toko sake tradisional di sebuah desa yang sebagian besar berisi lansia bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan menjanjikan. Tidak setiap hari ada pembeli, dan kalaupun ada mereka hanya membeli sake murah sebagai pelengkap bumbu masak atau sake manis untuk perayaan. Kalau keluarga Kuroda tidak punya ladang yang cukup besar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, mungkin mereka semua akan busung lapar.

Tapi itu dulu. Belakangan ini situasi mulai berubah.

Di pinggir desa, ada sebuah gedung asrama baru yang dibangun oleh sebuah universitas ternama. Asrama itu digunakan untuk menampung mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sedang kerja praktek, baik mempelajari cara kerja peternakan tradisional, ikut berladang untuk menerapkan teknik-teknik inovatif, atau naik ke gunung untuk mengumpulkan bebatuan. Para mahasiswa itu suka sekali berpesta, dan Toko Sake Kuroda, sebagai satu-satunya pemasok minuman beralkohol dalam radius sekian puluh kilometer, ramai dibanjiri pesanan. Nihongou sampai nyaris khilaf ingin mengekspansi usaha berjualan minuman alkohol luar negeri, sebelum Hakata yang sangat teliti soal bisnis mengingatkan bahwa,

"Kak, kita juga butuh menabung untuk masa depan. Lagipula, apa Kakak tahu minuman impor yang bagus? Salah-salah nanti malah ditipu orang. Kan mubadzir."

Kalau sudah urusan uang, adik bungsunya itu memang dewasa melebihi umurnya.

Jadi begitulah, akhirnya Nihongou mempertahankan usaha yang telah dirintis secara turun temurun dari kakeknya. Tidak ada perkembangan, tidak ada inovasi, hanya sedikit rejeki berlebih yang mereka tabung untuk kepentingan mendesak di hari depan. Bukannya Nihongou mengeluh. Seperti kata Hakata, lebih mudah menjalankan sesuatu yang sudah kau kenali dengan baik. Nihongou menikmati hari-harinya duduk menjaga toko sambil merokok, sambil diselingi merawat ladang. Terlebih lagi karena kloter mahasiswa praktek yang kali ini—

"Selamat siang, Niho-san. Saya datang mau mengambil pesanan!"

—ada Jirou-san nya.

Hampir saja Nihongou menjatuhkan kemoceng yang sedang digunakannya untuk asal-asalan menepis debu dari rak. Di depan toko berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kecantikan mengalahkan bunga desa tiga generasi. Kulitnya yang putih mulus berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari, rupanya menawan seperti bidadari.

"Oh, Jirou-san. Mari masuk!" Nihongou membusungkan dada dan menyetel gaya bicaranya ke mode _gentleman_. Pemuda itu mengangguk riang lalu melangkah menuju bagian dalam toko, aroma lembut parfum mahal menelisip dari belakang lehernya. Rambutnya yang legam panjang diikat dan hah, memang model rambut itu mengikuti yang punya. Waktu Hasebe punya rambut panjang begitu, dia kelihatan seperti pantat kuda.

"Sudah lengkap semua pesanan saya, Niho-san?" Jirou menilik kardus sake bermotif yang sudah dipak Nihongou dengan hati-hati sore sebelumnya. Kardus-kardus itu sebenarnya disediakan untuk parsel, ada ongkos tambahan untuk memakainya; tetapi untuk malaikatnya, masa tidak diberikan yang terbaik, sih?

"Tentu saja! Mau dicek dulu jumlahnya?" Nihongou membukakan kardus itu, dan tangan mereka bersentuhan. Ya ampun, rasanya dia tidak ingin cuci tangan lagi.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Saya percaya pada Niho-san."

Lontaran senyumnya begitu hangat hingga Nihongou percaya dia sudah mati dan sedang berada di surga.

"Oi, Jirou! Sudah selesai belum? Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas!"

Dan begitu saja, imaji surga Nihongou pecah berkeping-keping.

Seorang pemuda lain masuk ke toko. Garis wajahnya mirip dengan Jirou, hanya lebih keras dan sangar. Rambutnya juga panjang, dan—lagi-lagi—Nihongou percaya model rambut itu mengikuti si empunya. Yang ini sama seperti Hasebe, tampangnya jadi seperti pantat kuda.

"Iya Kak, sebentar. Ini sudah mau selesai kok," Jirou memonyongkan bibirnya dengan manja, yang harusnya bikin merinding mengingat usia dan gendernya, tetapi di mata Nihongou dia malah terlihat semakin minta dicubit. "Sudah mau kubawa nih."

Jirou menggulung lengan kemeja mahalnya dan bersiap mengangkat kardus, tetapi Nihongou buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Biar saya saja!" Sungguh sayang kalau makhluk seindah dia sampai berkeringat.

"Iya, biar dia saja. Kan kita sudah bayar, Jirou. Buat apa mengangkat-angkat sendiri? Keenakan yang jual."

Kalau tidak ingat untuk pasang imaji baik di depan Jirou, Nihongou sudah melemparkan kardus itu ke muka sombong abangnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar, mobil kakak beradik dari kota itu terlihat mentereng di jalanan desa yang kecil. Nihongou meletakkan kardus-kardus sakenya di jok belakang, menerima bayaran dan catatan pesanan selanjutnya dari Jirou, dan melambai konyol ketika keduanya melesat pergi.

Ia mendesah, antara senang dan agak putus asa. Kapan kira-kira dia bisa mengajak Jirou yang di atas awan itu untuk berkencan?

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Nihongou kembali lagi ke tokonya yang agak remang-remang. Kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali ke deretan sake tidak laku, ke rumah warisan reyot. Kembali ke lintingan rokok yang—

PRAAANG!

Suara nyaring dari dalam rumah itu sungguh-sungguh membuatnya terlonjak. Sejenak dia sudah berpikir macam-macam, tentang maling atau hewan liar dari hutan belakang rumah yang masuk lewat jendela terbuka; sampai kemudian akal sehatnya bekerja lagi.

"Hasebe!" Serunya, setengah mengumpat, melepas alas kaki dengan terburu-buru dan meluncur menuju sumber suara.

Kondisi di dapur sungguh bikin nyeri mata. Pecahan piring tersebar di mana-mana, dari pola ukirannya Nihongou mengenali mereka sebagai piring-piring mahal harta Ibu. Pintu lemari di atas konter terbuka, isinya meruah di lantai dan meja, tepung terigu dan minyak sayur tumpah sia-sia. Di tengah segala kekacauan itu Hasebe jatuh terduduk, rambutnya putih oleh terigu dan liat oleh minyak. Kentara sekali dia sedang berusaha memindahkan piring-piring itu dari tempat Hakata dan Nihongou mendiamkannya di atas lemari es, berniat menyimpannya di dalam lemari konter tanpa tahu itu adalah tempat penyimpanan bahan-bahan mentah.

"Dasar kikuk! Apa-apaan sih kamu ini?!" Cerca Nihongou jengkel, berkacak pinggang. "Makanya kalau mau apa-apa tanya dulu dong!"

"Maafkan aku!" Dengking Hasebe, suaranya meninggi satu oktaf dan matanya melebar kalap seperti rusa yang terpojok pemburu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan dia memandang Nihongou seolah abangnya itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Nihongou tidak menyangka akan memperoleh reaksi seperti itu, tentu saja. Dia menduga Hasebe akan balas mencaci, atau minta maaf dengan sinis lalu bangkit berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Melihat adiknya begitu panik dan ketakutan, sekonyong-konyong dia jadi ikutan horor.

"Hei—"

"Maafkan aku! Kakak, maafkan aku!" Hasebe mericau, pupilnya membesar, matanya berkaca-kaca. _Apa-apaan?_ "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku akan membereskan semuanya. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku—"

"Oi, Hasebe," Nihongou melangkah maju perlahan, menghindari ranjau-ranjau puingan piring. Hasebe menyengking seperti kucing ditendang dan mengesot mundur, matanya tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi kengerian yang amat sangat seolah dia tidak benar-benar mengenali orang di hadapannya. Dalam usahanya menjauh tangannya menggilas pecahan piring, darah merembes keluar ke lantai kayu, tapi dia tampaknya tidak menyadari. Napasnya begitu cepat seperti nyaris hiperventilasi.

Melihat adiknya tiba-tiba begitu, siapa yang tidak ngeri?

"Hasebe, tenanglah. Ini aku," Nihongou berjongkok untuk menghilangkan efek intimidasi dan mendekati adiknya pelan-pelan, seperti mendekati hewan buas yang defensif. Hasebe merintih, punggungnya sudah menempel di konter. Matanya jelalatan mencari celah kabur tapi agaknya kakinya terlalu lemas untuk diajak berdiri. Nihongou mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, dan Hasebe langsung mengangkat lengan membentuk perisai di depan wajah, matanya memejam erat menanti serangan.

"Hei." Nihongou memegang pergelangan tangannya—tidak mencengkeram, tetapi cukup erat dan yakin. "Hasebe. Ini Nihongou. Tenanglah."

Detik-detik berlalu dengan menegangkan, hanya napas Hasebe yang memburu terdengar di antara mereka. Nihongou menanti, tercabik antara canggung, bingung, dan berusaha sabar, sementara otak Hasebe menyuntikkan hormon yang perlahan mengembalikan fokusnya.

Napasnya semakin menenang, dan Hasebe perlahan-lahan Hasebe menurunkan lengannya.

"Niho...?" Tanyanya, agak linglung seakan baru bangun dari pingsan. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh dapur, tampangnya setengah kebingungan. Seolah-olah barusan dia kesurupan dan kembali lagi ke tubuhnya tanpa menginsyafi kejadian selama ia pergi. Melihat tingkahnya beberapa menit sebelumnya, Nihongou tidak heran kalau memang itu yang terjadi.

"Yo," Nihongou mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Tanganmu terluka. Ayo, kita obati dulu sebelum infeksi."

Ia menarik Hasebe bangkit dan menuntunnya ke ruang keluarga. Hasebe mengekor dalam diam, nampak masih menyusun puzzle di kepalanya.

Dia baru angkat bicara lagi saat Nihongou hampir selesai memerban tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu. Nihongou sampai agak senewen mendengarnya. "Sudahlah. Kamu minta maaf berapa kalipun juga piringnya tidak akan utuh lagi."

"Aku tidak sengaja—"

"Ya tentu saja kamu tidak sengaja. Cuma orang gila yang sengaja memecahkan piring begitu. Sudah, tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi!"

Hasebe terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan bersihkan semuanya."

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja."

"Tapi—"

"Hasebe," Nihongou mengeluarkan kata-katanya di antara gigi yang menggeretak, "Jangan banyak ulah. Diam saja di sini, nanti kamu malah bikin tambah berantakan."

Tanpa dinyana, adiknya itu menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Nihongou menyelesaikan bebatannya, menyuruh Hasebe tidak banyak menggerakkan telapak kirinya dulu, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan, menutup pintu geser di belakang punggungnya.

Dua jam kemudian, ketika Nihongou masuk lagi ke rumah untuk membuat teh, Hasebe sedang melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Sang kakak mendengus, memutar bola mata, tetapi menyerah menegur lagi. Dasar anak keras kepala.

.

.

Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah, menggores mata dengan kekeringannya yang membuat pedih. Begitupun Hakata tetap berlari, satu langkah berlomba dengan yang lain, menolak ajakan Atsu dan Sayo mencari kastanye di belakang kuil. Ada yang lebih berharga dari sekedar kacang di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang! Kak, mana Kak Hasebe?" Sengalnya dalam satu napas begitu melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Nihongou yang sedang nongkrong di kursi panjang dekat rak botol-botol kosong sambil merokok, langsung cemberut.

"Yang dilihat aku, kok yang dicari _dia_ ," rajuknya cemburu, meniupkan asap rokoknya dalam butir-butir berbentuk donat. "Kamu lebih sayang sama Hasebebek bengal itu, Hakata?"

Bocah berambut pirang itu tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng, tak habis pikir dengan sifat kakaknya yang sok dramatis. Nihongou ikut nyengir, mengedikkan kepala ke arah rumah.

"Tuh, di dalam. Dia sedang bersih-bersih. Hati-hati saja, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan abu rokok dari celanaku. Dari cara dia mendampratku, orang akan mengira aku menjatuhkan bom nuklir."

Hakata terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempol pada abang sulungya, bergegas melepas sepatu dan membuka pintu geser sambil berseru lagi, "aku pulang!"

Benar kata Nihongou. Begitu masuk rumah, Hakata sampai agak pangling dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Lorong berlantai kayu yang tadinya sempit oleh kardus-kardus bekas tempat sake, kini lapang dan berkilau. Tidak ada lagi debu di sela-sela pintu geser, permukaan meja dilap begitu licin sampai Hakata bisa berkaca di permukaannya. Semua jendela dan pintu terbuka, mengizinkan angin segar mengisi spasi-spasi. Bantal dan futon dijemur.

Bahkan setelah bersih-bersih akbar setiap menjelang tahun baru pun, rumah mereka tidak pernah sekinclong ini.

Hakata mendapati abang keduanya sedang sibuk di wastafel, menyikat baling-baling _exhaust fan_ dengan sikat gigi (sesuatu yang Hakata dan Nihongou tidak terbayang untuk melakukan). Ia tetap memakai sweater hijaunya yang tadi pagi, ditumpuk celemek yang entah bagaimana tetap terlihat bersih.

"Hai, Kak," sapa Hakata, agak bodoh. Mendadak dia merasa kikuk. Hasebe mendongak dari pekerjaan yang sedang diseriusinya, bibirnya merekah begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hakata. Sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi?"

"Hm, biasa saja." Tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali masuk SD dan diwawancarai ibunya. Sangat aneh, terutama karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar ditanyai seperti itu. Ibu sudah meninggal sebelum Hakata mengikuti acara perpisahan Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Kakak kenapa bersih-bersih?" Untuk menangkis kekakuan Hakata berusaha membuka topik percakapan. Sayangnya, seperti tadi pagi, lagi-lagi yang keluar adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Sekonyong-konyong raut Hasebe berubah cemas. Ia melemparkan pandang ke lantai, tangannya yang masih memegang baling-baling membasuh-basuh dengan gelisah. Hakata berharap dia bisa menyedot kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan apa-apa, kupikir aku bisa membantu sedikit," ujar Hasebe ragu-ragu, "Aku sudah menanyakan pada Nihongou barang mana saja yang bisa dibereskan dan mana yang tidak. Maaf kalau mendadak dan tidak memberitahumu dulu. Kalau kamu merasa terganggu—"

"Sama sekali tidak, Kak!" Hakata memotong cepat-cepat, tidak tahan melihat kakaknya merasa bersalah seperti itu. Dia bersikap seperti budak yang takut menyalahi aturan tuannya! "Justru aku senang rumah jadi bersih. Terasa segar!" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk membuktikan poinnya. "Tapi, rumah ini kan besar, Kak. Nanti Kakak capek kalau bersih-bersih sendiri. Lain kali kalau mau bersih-bersih, bilang aku saja, nanti kubantu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakak sudah biasa bersih-bersih." Hasebe tersenyum lemah, lalu berdehem salah tingkah. Agaknya ia sendiri sadar reaksinya barusan agak berlebihan.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Hakata dungu, dan untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya mereka hanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Angin musim gugur di luar berhembus di antara mereka.

"Ah, iya. Aku membuat kue-kue kecil tadi," Hasebe akhirnya menyelamatkan situasi, nampak lega karena teringat topik itu. "Ada manju dan mochi. Kamu mau?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru si bungsu, agak lebih bersemangat dari yang seharusnya. Dia hanya senang mereka tidak harus terdiam kagok lagi. "Boleh dimakan sekarang, Kak?"

Hasebe tertawa dan mengangguk. Ia membasuh tangan beberapa kali, lalu mengajak adiknya ke ruang makan di mana berpiring-piring jajanan tradisional tersaji seperti mau ada pesta. Hasebe mengambilkan bertumpuk-tumpuk kue dan Hakata pasrah saja, tidak tega menolak.

Lagipula ternyata kuenya sangat enak. Tidak ada ruginya juga.

"Sisanya boleh kubawa ke sekolah, Kak?" Tanya Hakata setelah kenyang dijejali mochi, "dan kubagikan pada tetangga? Enak sekali Kak, sayang kalau kita saja yang makan!"

Pipi Hasebe merona senang seakan sudah lama sekali tidak dipuji, dan meskipun awalnya ragu, akhirnya dia setuju.

.

.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya berlangsung tanpa insiden berarti. Hasebe sudah mulai lebih santai, Hakata bisa banyak bercanda dengannya dan belajar untuk tidak membuat kakaknya gugup dengan melontarkan komentar-komentar tidak perlu—terutama terhadap kebiasaan bebersih dan memasak Hasebe yang berlebihan. Seperti Kepala Sekolah yang mulutnya gatal kalau tidak pidato panjang lebar di upacara awal tahun, agaknya tangan Hasebe gatal kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu. Tapi toh kebiasaannya itu tidak merugikan, bahkan Nihongou pun nampak senang ada yang senantiasa menyediakan makanan dan menjaga kebersihan rumah. Walaupun kedua Kuroda tertua itu sering cekcok untuk hal-hal konyol, secara keseluruhan segalanya aman terkendali.

Namun keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Sesuatu terjadi empat hari semenjak Hasebe mengetuk kembali pintu rumah masa kecilnya.

Semenjak pagi Hasebe sudah bertingkah aneh. Salah memasukkan miso ke dalam sup yang masih mendidih di atas api, membuat busanya naik dan mengerak di panci. Melamun saat menuang jus, sampai jusnya tumpah membanjiri meja. Waktu dia mengelap cecerannya, sikunya tidak sengaja menyenggol jatuh sebuah mangkuk.

"Astaga, kikuk sekali sih kamu ini!" Sentak Nihongou habis sabar, merebut lap meja dari tangan Hasebe dan menyuruhnya duduk. Adiknya itu menurut dan sepanjang sarapan dia bengong saja dengan kegamangan yang familiar berputar di bola matanya. Segala usaha yang dilakukan Hakata untuk menariknya dari trans tidak berhasil, dia hanya ber-hmm dan oooh setiap diajak bicara meskipun jawaban itu tidak pas dengan pertanyaannya. Hakata berpandang-pandangan dengan Nihongou dan memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Hasebe. Mungkin dia sedang banyak pikiran.

Semakin siang tingkah Hasebe semakin mengada-ada. Dia menyapu dan mengepel berkali-kali seolah matanya melihat kotoran mikroskopis yang tidak nampak oleh mata telanjang. Lalu dia membongkar lemari pakaian dan menata baju-baju sesuai jenis bahan (!) dan warna (!). Puncaknya adalah dia turun ke toko dan berkeras menata ulang susunan sake karena menurutnya tatanan Nihongou "tidak terlihat profesional."

"Astaga, Hasebe! Hentikan tingkah konyolmu ini!" Salak Nihongou dongkol, merebut botol sake yang tengah digosok (!) Hasebe dengan kasar. "Jangan merecoki pekerjaanku!"

Hasebe nampaknya sedang sangat berminat untuk berdebat. "Merecoki bagaimana? Aku ini membantumu! Lihat toko ini. Berantakan dan berdebu. Pantas saja tidak ada pembeli!"

Urat-urat ungu di pelipis Nihongou berkedut. "Maaf?! Bilang apa kamu barusan?! Tahu apa kamu soal toko ini, hah! Pernah menjaganya sekali saja tidak! Kerjaanmu hanya minggat saja, dasar anak durhaka! Masih untung aku dan Hakata menerimamu di sini! Kalau tidak tahan dengan sifat belagumu, aku bisa mengusirmu kapan saja!"

Wajah Hasebe meradang oleh kegusaran tak terungkapkan. Ia membuang lap botol sakenya dan beranjak masuk ke rumah, langkah-langkahnya cepat dan berisik di koridor. Nihongou meneriakkan kata-kata "tidak berguna" dan "durhaka" lagi hanya untuk mengenyangkan emosinya, lalu membereskan kembali botol-botol sake sambil menggerundel.

Ketika tak lama kemudian, Hasebe keluar dengan membawa tasnya, pergi dari toko tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Nihongou terlalu gengsi untuk berkomentar.

.

.

Hakata menemukan abang tengahnya sedang menangis di stasiun.

"Tuh, dia di sana," bisik Sayo, temannya yang kebetulan punya warung serba ada di dekat stasiun. Bocah berambut biru itu berlari-lari menghampirinya yang sedang menyeser ikan di sungai, memberitahu bahwa kakaknya, Souza-san, melihat Hasebe berjalan ke stasiun sambil berurai airmata.

"Kakak ajak dia masuk rumah, tapi Hasebe-san tidak mau," lapor Sayo, membetulkan topi besarnya yang selalu dipakai kemana-mana. "Dia bilang dia mau ke Tokyo. Tapi hari ini tidak ada kereta, jadi Kakak menyuruhku memberitahu keluargamu."

Sambil berlari ke stasiun, Hakata berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk tiga hal: bahwa mereka tinggal di pegunungan terpencil sehingga kereta hanya datang empat hari dalam seminggu, bahwa Souza-san adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan siap membantu siapa saja, dan bahwa Sayo kebetulan bertemu dengan Hakata duluan dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah keluarga Kuroda. Hakata mendapat firasat bahwa kalau Nihongou yang diajak menemui Hasebe, keduanya akan bertengkar hebat dan Hasebe bakal ngotot pergi, meskipun harus jalan kaki.

"Kakak?"

Di stasiun yang hanya berupa satu panggung peron itu, Hasebe duduk menunduk di kursi paling pojok. Kedua siku di paha dan telapak tangan kiri menutupi matanya. Poninya yang lurus rapi menggantung seperti birai pembayang wajah. Dia tidak terisak, tetapi airmata berleleran dan menitik-nitik ke celana bahannya. Hakata bersyukur stasiun itu sepi, tidak ada orang selain penjaga loket tiket dan kepala stasiun yang berdiam di kantornya. Dia tidak suka membayangkan kakaknya dikasihani.

"Kak, ini Hakata," ia merasa perlu memperkenalkan diri karena Hasebe tidak bereaksi. Hasebe menelan ludah dan menarik napas, terpatah-patah oleh sengguk senyap. Sang adik meremas lengannya dan menawarkan saputangan yang diberikan oleh Souza-san sebelumnya.

"Sudah Kak, jangan menangis."

Dia pernah membaca di suatu buku bahwa berkata "jangan menangis" pada orang yang sedang kalut bukanlah sebuah solusi, justru membuat mereka lebih berduka. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? "Kak, aku ada di sini untuk Kakak. Jangan sedih."

Tanpa kata-kata, Hasebe menurunkan tangan dan menerima kain bermotif sakura itu. Ia mengelap wajah, namun setiap kali airmata dihapus, sekloter yang baru meluncur lagi dari matanya yang semerah mata kelinci. Dia menolak bertemu pandang dengan Hakata, mungkin malu, dan itu membuat si bungsu ingin menangis juga.

"Kakak," Hakata berkata pelan, lalu berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengendurkan tenggorokannya yang mengencang. "Hari ini tidak ada kereta. Besok juga tidak. Pulang saja, yuk? Sebentar lagi sore."

Hakata merasa seperti sedang membujuk adik yang jauh lebih muda, bukannya kakak yang bahkan sudah lebih tua daripada dia sekarang ketika ia terlahir ke dunia. Diremasnya tangan Hasebe dengan lembut, lalu ketika Hasebe tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan, ia beranjak berdiri dan menarik kakaknya ikut. Dipungutnya tas Hasebe dari lantai dan digendongnya di bahu kiri, sisi lain dari tangan yang menggandeng Hasebe. Seakan takut kakaknya itu akan mendadak berubah pikiran dan merebut kembali tasnya, berlari tak terkejar dan menghilang lagi dari kehidupannya.

Mereka berdua keluar stasiun dalam diam.

Souza-san tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari warungnya, tersenyum lega melihat Hasebe mau diajak pulang. Ia melambai pada Hakata, yang mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Hakata, aku tidak ingin pulang dulu," lirih Hasebe akhirnya, ketika mereka sudah setengah perjalanan melintasi area persawahan. Suara Hasebe bukan hanya serak setelah menelan sengguk seharian, tetapi juga sangat sedih dan lelah.

"Oh. Baiklah." Hakata mengangguk, lalu alih-alih melanjutkan ke jalan utama menuju rumah mereka di perempatan, ia menggandeng Hasebe berbelok ke jalan setapak menuju bukit.

Mereka menemukan sepetak padang rumput yang menghadap desa dan duduk-duduk saja di sana. Hasebe bersandar pada batang pohon besar tempat mereka berteduh, memejamkan mata. Hakata mengeluarkan pekerjaan rumah dari dalam tas dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika di tanah terbuka. Di musim gugur matahari meredup lebih cepat tetapi keduanya menikmati saja semilir alam, kulit dan kemeja menjingga diterpa senja.

Kesenyapan di antara mereka menenangkan, masing-masing dihanyutkan pikiran masing-masing. Hakata oleh aljabar dan Hasebe oleh apapun yang berlompatan di dalam kepalanya. Tas pakaian Hasebe tergeletak terlupakan di atas rerumputan.

Baru ketika matahari sudah sangat surut, gelombang terakhir langit ungu menggelegak di horizon, lari dari kegelapan yang makin berkuasa; Hasebe menyenggol Hakata dan mengajaknya pulang. Bibirnya sudah menyabit ke atas, meskipun masih dibaluri kesedihan dan terlihat pipih di wajahnya yang pasi.

.

.

"Hakata, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

Saat mereka bersisian menuruni bukit, bergandengan agar tidak terpeleset, Hasebe bertanya. Serangga telah ramai dalam konser berharmoni, lampu-lampu di desa telah menyala seperti kunang-kunang berkoloni.

"Tentu saja! Apa Kak?"

"...Tolong jangan cerita pada Niho bahwa aku menangis."

"Oh." Hakata mengulum rasa maklum. "Tentu. Rahasia Kakak aman!" Ia mempantomimkan gerakan mengunci mulut dan membuang kunci imajinernya ke ladang kosong. Hasebe terkekeh pelan.

"Dan satu lagi. Tapi ini agak aneh."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku kembali ke Tokyo," kali ini suaranya memecah di ujung dan terdengar sangat putus asa. "Tolong, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kukatakan—cegah aku dari kembali ke sana. Aku harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya, Hakata; tapi kadang aku merasa terseret—" lalu matanya mengawang jauh, melihat sesuatu yang hanya terpantul di irisnya.

Hasebe benar: permintaan itu sungguh aneh, terutama karena ia melontarkannya di hari yang sama di mana dia berniat pergi. Dan jujur saja, nadanya yang mendesak membuat Hakata takut dan was-was. Apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi? Kenapa kakaknya menolak kembali, tapi pada saat bersamaan, nampak merasa harus ke sana lagi?

"Tentu saja, Kak." Pada akhirnya, Hakata hanya menawarkan anggukan dan janji yang ia bersumpah akan menepati. "Aku akan menjaga Kakak. Tidak akan kubiarkan Kakak pergi." Untuk menegaskan kata-kata, ia meremas tangan Hasebe. Kakaknya terisak sedikit.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya basah, "Terima kasih."

.

.

Selanjutnya hari-hari berlalu cukup normal.

Hasebe masih terlihat resah dan terus memasang ekspresi nanar "rusa masuk kampung", tetapi dia tidak lagi gatal ingin membersihkan seluruh rumah sampai lima kali atau menata botol sake dengan urutan tinggi dan diameter. Dia menyalurkan energinya untuk memasak, memanjakan kedua saudaranya dengan berbagai kudapan penggoyang lidah. Terlebih lagi, sekali waktu ia meletakkan kue manjunya di konter toko, dan Jirou, yang kebetulan datang, mengicipinya.

"Mmm! Luar biasa! Niho-san, Anda menjual ini?"

Dan begitulah tiba-tiba saja keluarga Kuroda membuka juga catering kecil-kecilan.

Nihongou makin senang karena Jirou jadi makin sering datang, mengajaknya mengobrol tentang masakan (rupanya Jirou juga hobi memasak, sebelum orangtuanya mendorongnya mengikuti jejak sang abang sebagai ahli geologi). Tidak ingin terlihat dungu di muka sang idaman, Nihongou mau tidak mau banyak bertanya pada Hasebe. Meskipun terkadang itu berakhir dengan mereka cekcok tentang bumbu atau hal slintiran lainnya, setidaknya itu membuat mereka lebih dekat dalam konteks "sebal tapi sayang".

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang ganjil di mata Nihongou: bagaimana Hakata nampaknya memperlakukan Hasebe seperti gelas rapuh. Dia mengorbit kakaknya seperti satelit pemantau, rempong dan kalang kabut macam induk ayam. Kalau Hakata sedikit lebih tinggi, orang akan mengira dialah sang kakak.

"Yoi, Hakata. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hasebe?"

Suatu kali penasarannya tak terbendung lagi. Nihongou memberi Hasebe sederet panjang daftar belanja dan mengirimnya ke warung serba ada Samonji; lalu mengonfrontasi si bungsu. Hakata, sedang asyik mengisi buku kumpulan sudoku, mengerjap padanya dengan agak linglung.

"Ada apa bagaimana?"

"Ya ada apa; sampai kamu menjaganya macam _bodyguard_ saja," Nihongou mengunci pandang dengan adiknya, mencegahnya berdusta. Hakata bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya.

"...Aku juga tidak tahu, Kak." Akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa kejujuranlah yang terbaik. Toh, jujur pun juga sangat sedikit yang diketahuinya. "Kak Hasebe tidak bilang apa-apa secara rinci kepadaku. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

Hakata menoleh ke arah pintu, memastikan abang tengahnya belum pulang. Lalu ia berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, sebuah isyarat bagi Nihongou untuk membungkuk dan menawarkan telinga.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gawat di Tokyo," bisiknya, matanya masih cergas melirik jendela dan pintu mengawasi keadaan. "Aku tidak tahu persisnya, tapi sepertinya Kak Hasebe jadi sangat tertekan dan ketakutan karena itu. Kakak sendiri tahu, kan?"

Nihongou mengangguk-angguk paham, mereka-reka tingkah Hasebe yang selalu gamam dan gampang panik karena hal kecil.

"Kurasa kita harus menjaga Kak Hasebe, Kak," Hakata menyimpulkan, "kita harus melindunginya, bukan hanya dari apapun yang di Tokyo itu, tapi juga dari dirinya sendiri."

Belum sempat Nihongou bertanya apa maksud kalimat yang terakhir itu, pintu depan sudah digeser terbuka dan Hasebe memanggil mereka untuk membantu mengangkat belanjaan, yang banyak sekali sampai sepedanya oleng terus sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Nihongou mendapatkan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Atau, setidaknya, ia mendapatkan petunjuk.

Kejadiannya sungguh tanpa sengaja. Di rumah mereka ada tiga kamar mandi, tapi yang berfungsi hanya satu karena selama bertahun-tahun hanya dipakai dua orang. Bak mandinya masih dari kayu tradisional, tidak ada kunci di pintu gesernya.

Nihongou lupa meninggalkan celana kotornya sehabis mandi. Hakata, yang sore itu bertugas mencuci, langsung membawel tentang kedisiplinan. Si sulung memutar bola mata, berkata, "iya, iya, aku ambilkan. Ya ampun, begitu saja ribut. Ketularan Hasebebek ya," sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Tentu saja, karena bertahun-tahun cuma berdua, kadang Nihongou masih lupa kalau di rumah sekarang ada si tengah.

Tentu saja, karena Hasebe tidak punya kebiasaan menyanyi sumbang di kamar mandi seperti dia dan Hakata, Nihongou tidak tahu dia ada di sana.

Tentu saja Nihongou membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk.

Punggung Hasebe begitu kurus, tulang punggungnya menonjol di tengah-tengah seperti susunan rantai. Di permukaan kulitnya bertaburan memar-memar besar, hitam dan hijau dan biru seperti bercak-bercak tinta menyakitkan. Sepanjang lengan dan kakinya pun penuh bekas luka, lebam dan baret-baret saling bertumpukan seolah berebut tempat untuk tampil.

Seketika Nihongou tahu kenapa adiknya selalu memakai pakaian lengan panjang.

"Ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk, goblok!"

Wajahnya digebyur air dan Nihongou terlalu syok untuk menyerapah.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu di Tokyo?"

"...Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku tidak setolol yang kamu kira, terima kasih. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Oh ya?! Lalu yang di punggung dan kaki-tanganmu itu apa—tato model baru?!"

"..."

"Atau apa—kamu jatuh dari keret dan cedera? Kamu kerja jadi tukang pukul di sana? Hei, Hasebe!"

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku dengkulmu! Kamu datang kemari setelah lima tahun tidak memberi kabar, bertingkah sangat mencurigakan seperti sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu, lalu sekarang ini!" Nihongou menggebrakkan tinju ke meja, melampiaskan berang. Hari telah larut, jalan sunyi senyap, Hakata lelap di kamarnya; tapi darahnya yang memitam bergemuruh di telinganya seperti deburan ombak. "Dengar, Hasebe. Aku tidak tahu perkara apa yang menjeratmu, tapi camkan ini: kalau sampai kamu menyeret keluarga ini dalam masalah, atau—demi Tuhan!—terjadi apa-apa pada Hakata gara-gara ulahmu, sampai kamu cium kakiku pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Hasebe tetap tak bergeming, matanya yang kuyu menatap tanpa ekspresi seolah ia sudah biasa diancam-ancam. Nihongou makin kehabisan sumbu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan?! Terlibat permusuhan geng? Cari masalah dengan anak yakuza?!"

Tanpa disangka-sangka Hasebe meledak tertawa. Tawa histeris yang tidak wajar, dengan sedikit isak ironis di antaranya.

"Seandainya sesimpel itu, Niho," katanya, menggeleng dengan mulut tersenyum pahit, matanya meliar menerawang pada sesuatu yang jauh. Ia tidak menjelaskan lagi, hanya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Nihongou yang kebingungan.

.

.

Hubungan Hasebe dan Nihongou, yang sudah mulai terjalin perlahan-lahan seperti benang laba-laba; kembali tumpur ke titik nadir.

Keduanya bahkan tidak lagi bertengkar mulut, hanya saling menghindari satu sama lain seperti dua kutub berlawanan. Jika satu berada di ruangan, yang lain melenting keluar. Jika terpaksa sekali harus berkomunikasi mereka memakai Hakata sebagai perantara, yang akhirnya membuat bocah itu lelah dan menghindari rumah. Dia yang tadinya menempel pada Hasebe seperti ulat kayu, kini lebih memilih numpang tidur siang di rumah Sayo atau nongkrong bersama Atsu dan saudara-saudaranya.

Nihongou pun jadi tidak berminat lagi menggoda-goda Jirou. Melihat pemuda itu akrab dengan abangnya membuat Nihongou merasa seperti dileleri kotoran kerbau, teringat hubungan keluarganya sendiri yang carut marut. Jirou agaknya merasakan bahwa suasana hati penjual sake langganannya sedang tidak baik, jadi ia tidak pernah lagi tinggal berlama-lama. Segalanya kembali menjadi suram.

Meskipun begitu, mau tidak mau sesungguhnya Nihongou khawatir juga. Benar kata Hakata, Hasebe sepertinya sangat tertekan dengan masalahnya—dan kini tanpa Hakata sebagai penetralisir ia jadi makin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya hanya punya dua ekspresi: kalau tidak nanar seperti sedang mengkhayalkan kiamat, ia tampak sangat sedih sampai-sampai Nihongou tidak tega memandangnya lama-lama.

Hasebe juga sering menangis. Setiap hari, saat Hakata di sekolah dan dikiranya Nihongou tidak peduli, Hasebe akan terisak di rumah: kadang di kamar, kadang di halaman, kadang di dapur sambil terus memasak, meski dia sendiri hampir tidak pernah makan. Ada malam-malam ketika Nihongou terbangun oleh suara langkah kaki, dan setelah jantungan mengira ada pencuri, ia mendengar gumaman pelan dan sengguk napas. Nihongou ingin keluar kamar dan menangkap adiknya yang seperti hantu, tetapi harga dirinya selalu lebih kuat.

Pada akhirnya, ketika situasi sepertinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, Hakata yang tidak tahan kembali turun tangan. Lucu bagaimana ia yang paling muda, namun yang bisa bersikap paling dewasa. Mungkin dia telah bosan hidup dalam keluarga yang begitu tegang, setiap tarikan napas terasa menyesakkan. Mungkin dia iri melihat Sayo yang berangkat tidur dengan didongengi kedua abangnya, atau Atsu yang tertawa-tawa bebas bersama setengah lusin saudaranya.

"Kak, Kakak tahu kan, ada peribahasa "mengalah bukan berarti kalah"? meminta maaf lebih dahulu tidak mengurangi martabat Kakak."

"Jadi kamu pikir aku yang salah?"

"Apa Kakak pikir di antara kalian berdua _benar-benar ada yang salah_?"

Mata kelam Hakata menantangnya, dan Nihongou melihat bayangan ayah mereka di sana. Ayah yang tegas dan keras kepala seperti ketiga putranya, yang pada akhirnya meninggalkan mereka untuk perempuan lain—mengiris sembilu di hati anak dan istrinya. Tapi juga ayah yang mengajari tentang kehormatan, tentang menjadi lelaki sejati, tentang kebijakan untuk melihat segalanya dari berbagai sisi sebelum kau memutuskan untuk bertindak.

Pernah suatu kali Nihongou bertengkar dengan Hasebe karena salah paham, dan Ayah menyuruh mereka melihat sebuah bola sepak dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Nihongou di sebelah kanan, melihat bola itu berwarna hitam. Hasebe di sebelah kiri, melihat bola itu berwarna putih. Ketika kemudian Ayah mengajak mereka melihat dari tengah, tahulah kedua bocah itu bahwa Ayah telah mengecat bolanya dalam dua warna.

Itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat berkesan bagi Nihongou, dan selanjutnya selama bertahun-tahun ia dan Hasebe sangat akur. Keakuran yang sirna bersamaan dengan pengkhianatan Ayah, tetapi moralnya masih tetap ia ingat.

"Kamu terdengar seperti Ayah," senyum Nihongou, mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Itu maksudnya baik atau jelek?" Hakata hanya mengenal sosok pria itu sebagai seseorang yang memberinya nama.

"Baik. Yang ini adalah Ayah versi baik." Ia merangkul adik kecilnya (yang ternyata sudah tidak terlalu kecil lagi—sejak kapan dia jadi setinggi ini?) dan menciumi sambil menggelitikinya sampai Hakata terpingkal-pingkal.

Sore itu Hasebe bersembunyi di taman dan menangis tanpa suara. Nihongou membawakannya teh kotak dingin dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Lain kali aku akan mengetuk pintu dulu," ia bergumam. Pipinya merona salah tingkah dan lidahnya kelu, lupa cara mengeja kata maaf. "Dan kamu tidak perlu cerita apa-apa kalau tidak mau. Aku—" berdeham, mengedit kosakata, "kami—aku dan Hakata—tidak keberatan."

Hasebe menatapnya dengan mata besar dan Nihongou teringat jaman yang sudah lama berlalu, ketika Hakata belum lahir dan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Nihongou adalah kakak yang kuat dan pemberani dan Hasebe adalah si bungsu yang cengeng dan kikuk, selalu berlari ke pelukannya untuk mengadu tentang anak-anak nakal atau kecerobohannya sendiri yang membuatnya jatuh tersandung kerikil.

Dulu, Nihongou sangat bangga jika berdiri menjadi tameng adiknya.

"Terima kasih."

Adiknya masih nampak ragu-ragu, maka Nihongou meraihnya dan memeluknya ke dada. Airmata Hasebe meleleh sunyi di sana.

.

.

Akhir minggu, mereka berkunjung ke makam Ibu. Ketiganya pergi ke bukit pagi-pagi sekali, mencari bunga perdu musim gugur dan meronce mereka dalam buket buatan sendiri.

Nihongou belajar cara membuat kue-kue sederhana. Jirou memujinya dan menawarkan untuk pergi berpiknik di bukit belakang desa sambil bertukar bekal.

Hakata memindahkan kasurnya ke kamar Hasebe. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Hasebe mendongeng tentang petualangannya dan Nihongou di masa kecil.

Suatu pagi, lidah Nihongou terbakar saat meminum kopi yang terlalu panas. Ia tersedak, mengipasi lidahnya, memasang ekspresi bodoh sambil merutuk.

Hasebe tertawa, kuat dan berderai dan menular, hingga akhirnya Hakata dan Nihongou bergabung bersamanya.

Pagi itu, Hasebe makan sarapan penuh.

.

.

Tentu saja, akhir bahagia tidak diperoleh semudah itu. Sekitar satu bulan semenjak Hakata mengira ada pencuri menggedor-gedor pintu di pagi buta, telepon rumah berdering mencari Hasebe.

Itu adalah kali pertama ada yang mencari Hasebe lewat sambungan telepon rumah. Pria berambut cokelat terang itu mengawali pembicaraan dengan nada tegas, namun perlahan suaranya melembek. Nihongou yang sedang mengepak pesanan Jirou semula tidak memperhatikan, sampai kemudian ia menangkap isakan.

Semula dikiranya Hasebe sedang dalam _mood_ jeleknya yang biasa (ia dan Hakata telah belajar untuk memberi Hasebe privasi saat ia sedang begitu). Namun kemudian didengarnya Hasebe berbicara, merepet-repet, meminta maaf seolah ia telah melakukan kejahatan kemanusiaan terbesar abad ini. Mau tidak mau Nihongou melongoknya.

"Telepon dari siapa, Hasebe?"

Adiknya itu terlonjak seperti kucing disiram air. Darah langsung menghilang dari wajahnya, buru-buru diusapnya airmata dengan lengan baju seakan Nihongou belum melihat. Dari dalam telepon, terdistorsi oleh keresak sinyal yang jelek, seseorang juga terisak-isak keras.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Nihongou merebut gagang telepon dari tangan Hasebe yang gemetar.

"Niho, ja—"

"Oi! Siapapun kau, jangan ganggu adikku lagi!" teriak Nihongou ke corong, memanggil semua aura mengintimidasi ke dalam suaranya. Ia bahkan tidak menempelkan alat itu ke telinga, langsung membantingkan kembali ke pesawat.

Sunyi menyusul adegan itu, seperti ada tombol yang ditekan dan menghentikan dunia untuk sementara. Hanya napas gemetar Hasebe, yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan punggung bersandar ke pintu geser, meningkahi udara di antara mereka. Nihongou bersimpuh dan memegang bahu adiknya.

"Aku—aku harus kembali," tiba-tiba Hasebe menggeragap, hilang akal. "Aku harus pulang. Apa yang kupikirkan? Meninggalkan dia begitu saja! Tidak tahu diri. Aku harus kembali, sekarang—"

"Hasebe."

Perlahan-lahan, seperti menyentuh kerangka porselen, Nihongou menangkup pipi adiknya. Mata Hasebe tidak terfokus, menjelajat ke mana-mana mengikuti pikirannya yang berlarian. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin meneleteh dari pelipis, melekatkan poninya ke kulit.

"Tenang, Hasebe. Tarik napas. Ayo, ikuti aku." Nihongou menarik napas dalam-dalam, memastikan Hasebe merasakan ritmenya. Butuh waktu cukup lama, tapi akhirnya Hasebe mendapatkan kembali segenggam kewarasannya.

"Niho," ia berujar, suaranya serak basah. "Aku harus kembali. Sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku akan mencelakakan seseorang."

"Tunggu dulu. Tenang, Hasebe. Jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan. Ada apa?" Ia merasa seperti dimasukkan dalam suatu acara _reality show_ , di mana Hasebe sengaja mempermainkan emosinya. Kameramen bisa muncul kapan saja, meneriakkan sesuatu yang brengsek seperti "selamat, Anda masuk dalam acara XXXX!" Sambil menyuruhnya yang masih linglung untuk melihat ke pemirsa.

Meskipun prospek tentang skenario itu membuat Nihongou mengkal, dia sedikit berharap memang itulah yang terjadi. Mengetahui bahwa adiknya menghadapi sesuatu yang gawat, mengetahui masalah itu _nyata_ , membuat jantungnya bergempor tak karuan.

Apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi?

Adiknya itu membuka dan menutup mulut beberapa saat, mencari cara yang paling tepat untuk menceritakan rahasia yang begitu lama dikuburnya. Nihongou menunggu. Mereka duduk bersila berhadap-hadapan di kordior, posisi yang canggung, dan pada saat seperti inilah Nihongou menyadari betapa sunyinya desa mereka.

"Itu tadi pacarku," akhirnya Hasebe memutuskan untuk terjun ke pokok masalah. Kalimat permulaan yang membuat Nihongou terguncang, karena dia sudah menunggu kosakata yang lebih menakutkan seperti "yakuza" atau "penagih hutang". Hasebe menelan ludah susah payah, melanjutkan, "Dia menangis tersedu sedan... memohonku untuk pulang. Kalau tidak... kalau tidak—"

Suaranya bergetar, airmatanya mengalir lagi, Nihongou hampir takut mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"—kalau tidak, ia mengancam akan bunuh diri."

.

.

Hasebe bertemu Malcolm di tahun ketiganya di Tokyo, empat bulan setelah putus dengan Mitsutada. Ironisnya, mereka bertemu di restoran milik mantan pacarnya itu, ketika Hasebe sedang membantu menggantikan para pramusaji yang sedang cuti.

"Kalau berkenan, maukah Kuroda-san menemani saya berjalan-jalan keliling kota hari Minggu ini?"

Malcolm adalah mahasiswa kelas internasional. Saat bertemu Hasebe, pelafalan Bahasa Jepangnya masih kental dengan aksen tanah kelahirannya. Rambutnya pirang, matanya hijau, dan setiap kali Hasebe menatapnya, ia teringat sawah di belakang rumah.

"Kami jadian satu bulan setelah itu. Dia mengajariku bahasa asing, aku mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Di akhir minggu kami jalan-jalan berdua. Sesederhana itu," Hasebe mengenang sedih, nyaris tidak percaya bahwa kisah itu pernah dialaminya.

Di awal-awal hubungan mereka, segalanya berjalan luar biasa. Malcolm memberikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat lagi ditawarkan oleh Mitsutada. Bersamanya, Hasebe kembali merasakan kobaran dedikasi dan kesetiaan yang dulu membawanya terjun ke pelukan ibukota. Ketika Malcolm mengajaknya pindah ke apartemennya, Hasebe setuju. Ketika Malcolm memintanya pindah kerja dari restoran Mitsutada, ia tidak melihat alasan untuk menolak. Apartemennya berada di sisi lain kota, dan Malcolm mencemaskan kesehatan Hasebe yang dari dulu selalu gampang kena sakit lambung atau migrain kalau kecapekan.

"Manis sekali, kan?" Hasebe menyalakkan tawa ironis, "dia sampai mencarikan aku lowongan pekerjaan dekat kampusnya agar kami bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama. Walaupun hanya bertahan dua bulan, karena setelahnya ia jadi sangat cemburu pada manajerku yang sering menemaniku belanja bahan-bahan cafe."

Malcolm juga pencemburu akan banyak hal lain. Suatu kali pernah ia begitu sewot hanya karena Hasebe mengirim bunga ke restoran Mitsutada sebagai hadiah ulangtahun salah satu pegawainya. Diam-diam diperiksanya ponsel Hasebe, dan untuk setiap pesan yang tampak sedikit saja mencurigakan, pemuda itu akan tersulut.

"Seolah segala yang kulakukan itu salah jika tidak kulakukan untuknya," ada nada mengadu dalam suaranya, dan Nihongou bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama Hasebe menyimpan ini sendirian. Sang kakak menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan pitam yang mulai menggelegak. "Dia bilang aku suka menggoda orang lain. Aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu! Tapi mungkin saja aku terlalu berlebihan—"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Dari dulu, kamu memang terlalu—"

"—haus perhatian."

"Aku mau bilang 'cepat akrab dengan orang lain'," ralat Nihongou tajam, "bukan salahmu kalau kamu punya banyak teman."

Semakin jauh Hasebe melanjutkan ceritanya, semakin absurd dan mengerikan itu terdengar. Bagaimana Malcolm menggunakan pengalaman masa lalu Hasebe sebagai alat untuk menjeratnya, bagaimana ia membandingkan Ayah yang pergi meninggalkan Hasebe dengan Hasebe yang berniat meninggalkannya. Dan dia bicara begitu rupa, hingga Hasebe benar-benar percaya bahwa jika ia pergi ia akan sama bangsatnya seperti Ayah.

Suatu kali, Malcolm begitu naik darah karena suatu hal, dan dia memukul Hasebe.

"Kamu tahu dia salah, kan?" Tuntut Nihongou tidak terima, "Kamu pernah mencoba pergi sebelum ini?" Darahnya mendidih mengetahui seseorang telah main tangan pada salah satu adiknya. Semurka apapun Nihongou pada Hasebe dan Hakata, tak pernah sekalipun tangannya terangkat untuk menampar mereka!

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku pernah menginap ke apartemen Mitsutada. Tapi kemudian Malcolm datang. Dia meminta maaf sambil menangis, bilang bahwa dia sangat menyesal, dan... dan..." Hasebe menarik napas dalam-dalam, "...dan aku tidak bisa terus menolaknya. Dia sangat membutuhkanku, Niho. Dia tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa aku."

Di sini Nihongou melihat betapa kepergian Ayah telah berpengaruh pada pertumbuhan psikis Hasebe, bahwa ialah yang paling terkena dampak peristiwa itu. Waktu Ayah pergi, usia Nihongou sudah lima belas—cukup dewasa untuk menemukan alasan untuk membencinya. Hakata masih bayi merah, belum mengenali wajah ibunya sendiri. Tapi Hasebe hanyalah seorang bocah, anak bawang yang menjadi si bungsu selama sebelas tahun dan sangat dekat dengan Ayah.

Di usia sebelas, Hasebe telah merasakan pedihnya patah hati.

Semenjak itu ia jadi mudah dibutakan cinta, rasa haus akan kasih sayangnya tak pernah surut. Ketika ada yang berkata mereka menginginkannya, Hasebe akan takluk seperti anak singa yang dijinakkan.

Kini, Nihongou merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak mampu menawarkan cukup banyak perhatian, hingga Hasebe harus mengais-kais seperti itu.

"Setelah itu Malcolm berubah. Untuk beberapa bulan segalanya berjalan baik," Hasebe melanjutkan, menarik Nihongou dari lamunannya. "Tapi kemudian ia kembali lagi seperti semula. Mulai main kasar—"

—bahkan belakangan kekerasan fisiknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hasebe nampak sengaja melompati topik itu, entah karena malu atau ingin melindungi nama baik Malcolm (yang sungguh Nihongou tidak bisa mengerti kenapa), tetapi bahasa tubuhnya mengungkapkan segalanya. Ia mengelus-elus lengannya seakan ketakutan, tanpa sadar mengecilkan posturnya seperti melindungi diri.

Nihongou menjaga kata-katanya tetap tenang agar Hasebe tidak salah mengira ia membentaknya.

"Apa kamu masih mencintainya?"

"Dia sangat membutuhkanku, Niho. Dia sendirian di sini—siapa lagi yang akan merawatnya?"

 _Kamu bukan pengasuhnya_. "Tapi apa kamu mencintainya?"

"Aku—" Hasebe nampak ragu-ragu. Ia menarik napas panjang, menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Ini tidak semudah itu..."

Bagi Nihongou jawabannya tentu sangat simpel, tapi ia sedang berusaha keras meruntuti jalan pikiran adiknya sekarang. Kalau peristiwa kepergian Ayah dan Hasebe yang mengekor Mitsutada memberinya pelajaran, itu adalah bahwa cinta kadang mematikan akal sehat.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah dewasa, Hasebe. Bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri," ia berkata, "tapi kalau kamu tanya pendapatku? Menurutku sudah waktunya kamu memotong semua ikatan dengannya."

"Nihongou, tadi dia bilang akan bunuh diri—!"

"Lalu?" Nihongou mengangkat alis, mencairkan suasana. "Malah mengurangi bebanmu, kan?"

Hasebe menatapnya seolah tak percaya, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum miring—campuran antara putus asa dan geli. "Jangan bercanda, Niho," gumamnya, tapi terdengar sedikit terhibur.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Hasebe," Nihongou memberi konklusi, "Ingatlah, bahwa kalau kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya... kamu masih punya tempat untuk pulang."

Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Hasebe, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke toko sake kecil mereka, meninggalkan Hasebe untuk berpikir.

.

.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo."

Mendengarnya, jantung Nihongou seperti jatuh ke perut. Kecewa. Mereka sedang makan malam bertiga, dan Hakata langsung mengeluarkan nada memprotes.

"Kak, kena—"

"Tapi," Hasebe melanjutkan, memotong Hakata tajam, "aku ingin kamu menemaniku, Niho."

Kali ini Nihongou dan Hakata mengerjap.

"Ha?"

Hasebe menghindari mata mereka, menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan salah tingkah. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk... untuk tetap tinggal. Di sini. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu. Dan aku ingin Kakak datang bersamaku, untuk—"

 _Dukungan moral_. Kalimat tak terucap itu bergaung di kepala Nihongou, seolah mereka berdua memiliki ikatan batin.

Nihongou menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Besok pagi kita berangkat?"

"Eeeh?" Hakata menengok ke kedua kakaknya bergantian, kebingungan sekaligus cemburu. "Kalian mau ke Tokyo? Besok?! Aku ikut!"

.

.

Perjalanan ke Tokyo tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Nihongou.

Dia sendiri jarang ke kota—toko sake dan ladang membuatnya sibuk sepanjang tahun, dan dia tidak punya kerabat di sana untuk numpang menginap (dia tidak pernah tahu Hasebe tinggal di mana—lagipula, di tahun-tahun permusuhan mereka, Nihongou lebih baik tidur di emperan daripada meminta bantuan adiknya). Agak menggelikan bahwa kini, bertiga dengan Hakata dan Hasebe, ia naik kereta ketika pagi masih lamut menuju tempat yang telah meretakkan persaudaraan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Apartemen tempat tinggal Malcolm berada di distrik yang cukup mewah, jenis yang membuat Nihongou dan Hakata enggan jauh-jauh dari Hasebe, takut tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh disentuh dan menyebabkan kegaduhan. Hasebe memimpin mereka menuju sebuah bangunan dengan tembok warna-warni—seperti museum seni rupa, kalau menurut Hakata—dan menggesek kartu untuk membuka pintu kacanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam, langsung naik lift menuju lantai tiga puluh tiga dalam diam.

Kepala Nihongou agak sedikit berputar saat mereka keluar dari kotak itu. Hasebe tidak berkomentar apa-apa, wajahnya terlihat agak pasi, bibirnya menipis sampai tinggal segaris.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Hakata bertanya cemas, tetapi Hasebe mengangguk yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya, meskipun jemarinya tidak berhenti gemetar. Ia mengepal dan melemaskan tangan untuk menghilangkan tremor itu.

"Kalau kamu ingin kembali…" Nihongou memulai, menatapnya waspada. Mereka bisa meninggalkan Tokyo dan berpura-pura ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Malcolm tidak pernah thu di mana persisnya kampung halaman Hasebe.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus melakukan ini." Hasebe menarik napas dan membimbing mereka melintasi koridor. "Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum memulai lembar yang baru."

Diam-diam, Nihongou merasa sangat bangga pada adiknya saat itu. Jelas sekali Hasebe ketakutan, tetapi ia tetap berusaha mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan melangkah maju, perlahan tetapi pasti. Selama sebulan ini ia selalu nampak begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya, tetapi kini Nihongou kembali diingatkan bahwa adiknya dulu adalah anak bandel di sekolah. Bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, tentu, tapi itu berarti dia sesungguhnya adalah anak yang kuat jika dia mau.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan Hasebe membuka kuncinya. Ketiganya masuk dalam diam, seperti penyusup tak diundang. Apartemen itu nampak cukup berkelas, meskipun banyak barang-barang berantakan di lantai—barang-barang yang telah sengaja dirusak atau disobek dan sengaja dibiarkan begitu saja. Barang-barang Hasebe, barangkali. Nihongou kembali harus mengatur napas untuk menahan emosinya sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba seorang pria muda muncul dari ambang pintu di seberang mereka.

"Heshi, akhirnya kamu pulang," katanya, berani-beraninya menggunakan nada seakan ia adalah seorang raja yang menanti pelayannya yang datang terlambat. Ia juga memanggil Hasebe dengan nama tengahnya, nama yang tidak disukainya dan bahkan Nihongou pun tak pernah menyebutnya. Nihongou mengerutkan alis. Di sampingnya, Hakata ber-"hmmph" pelan.

Pria itu bertemu pandang dengan Nihongou dan mata asingnya memicing curiga. "Siapa mereka?" Tanyanya menuduh, bersidekap dan sengaja menunjukkan lengannya yang berotot. Nihongou bermain-main dengan imajinasi menghantam muka congkaknya dengan tinju yang terbiasa mengangkat berkilo-kilo sake.

"Ini Nihongou dan Hakata. Kakak dan adikku," jelas Hasebe, dan Malcom mengambil langkah-langkah panjang dan cepat mendekati mereka. Nihongou melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Hasebe sedikit terlonjak dan mundur secara instingtif.

"Oh. Saya Malcolm Muller. _Pacar_ Heshikiri," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya yang sama sekali jauh dari sopan, atau berusaha mengambil hati keluarga kekasihnya. Sebaliknya, ia menyepahkan kata pacar dengan intonasi yang sama dengan seorang tiran menyebut kata bos. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan Nihongou sempat berpikir untuk tidak menjabatnya, tetapi berubah pikiran. Jangan sampai dia ikut-ikutan tidak beretiket.

"Kuroda Nihongou," jawabnya, menyalam tangan Malcolm. Pria itu agaknya ingin unjuk kekuatan dengan berusaha meremas telapaknya, jadi Nihongou dengan senang hati membalasnya. "Dan tolong, panggil adikku Hasebe."

Malcolm menyeringai, sebuah kesopanan yang dipalsukan.

" _Hasebe_ , bukannya aku tidak suka menyambut keluargamu." Segera, Malcolm berbalik pada Hasebe dan berucap seolah Hakata dan Nihongou tidak ada di sana, "Tapi bukankah ada hal pribadi yang harus kita diskusikan? _Berdua saja_?"

"Aku…." Hasebe lomat-lamit pelan, tampak agak tidak yakin. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya, dan menggatukkan mata dengan Malcolm dengan berani. "Malcolm, aku tidak datang kemari untuk tinggal."

"Tidak untuk tinggal…?" Malcolm menirukan, seakan harus mengecap kalimat itu di lidahnya untuk menginsyafi maksudnya. "Yang benar saja, Heshi. Memang untuk apa lagi kamu datang ke sini, kalau bukan—oh. Oh, tunggu dulu."

Matanya melebar seakan sesuatu yang mengerikan baru saja disingkapkan padanya, dan Hasebe makin mundur, nampak ketakutan.

"Jadi ini maksudmu membawa keluargamu kemari? Agar kamu bisa mempermalukan aku di depan mereka?" Seru Malcolm, "Bisa-bisanya, Heshi! Teganya kamu berbuat begini padaku!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Oh, 'tidak bermaksud', katamu? Jadi menurutmu tidak apa-apa kamu memperlakukan aku seperti bahan lelucon, karena kamu tidak bermaksud melakukannya?!" Malcolm melangkah maju, tubuhnya yang tinggi bidang menjulang di atas Hasebe yang kecil. "Berani sekali kamu, dasar bajingan, tahi anjing!"

Hakata mengerjap begitu keras sampai kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Nihongou hampir tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya, dan lebih tidak percaya lagi melihat mata Hasebe langsung meredup, kepalanya menunduk submisif. Bagaimana mungkin pria celaka ini bisa menguasainya begitu rupa?

"Maafkan aku," gumam Hasebe pada lantai.

"Oh, Heshi," desah Malcolm, suaranya mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi lembut dan sedih, seakan teriakan yang barusan hanya imajinasi belaka. Ia mengelus pipi Hasebe lembut, tetapi pria itu berjengit seakan baru saja dipukul. "Apa gunanya kata maaf jika kamu tidak tulus? Kalau kamu benar-benar menyesal, kenapa kamu melakukannya? Kenapa kamu menyakitiku seperti ini, padahal aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Yang benar saja," geram Nihongou, dan Malcolm tersentak, memalingkan wajah padanya seolah baru ingat ia dan Hakata masih ada di sana.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami! Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!" Bentaknya agresif, menunjuk pintu keluar dengan gaya berdaulat. "Heshi adalah milikku! Kalian yang sudah mencampakkannya tidak pantas menyebut diri kalian keluarga! Heshi hanya punya aku, dan dia tahu itu. Benar kan, Heshi?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa, hah?" Serobotnya kalap, menghantamkan bahu Hasebe ke tembok. Hasebe memekik tertahan dan Nihongou melangkah maju untuk menghajar cecurut kurang ajar itu, tetapi Hakata lebih cepat. Bocah itu langsung menyeruduk punggung Malcolm dan memukul-mukulkan tinjunya yang mungil.

"Lepaskan Kakak!"

Malcolm menoleh dengan berang dan mengangkat tangannya, siap menyingkirkan Hakata. Nihongou menggerung, namun belum sampai ia menghajar, Hasebe sudah mengepalkan tinjunya dan melesakkannya ke hidung Malcolm.

Jerit kesakitan menggema di apartemen itu.

"Heshi! Beraninya kau—!" Malcolm memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah-darah, melemparkan api pada Hasebe lewat matanya. Tetapi kali ini mendadak situasi berubah, dan Hasebe membalas tatapannya dengan sama murkanya.

"Jangan berani-berani melukai keluargaku," geram Hasebe pelan dan dalam, matanya berkilat-kilat. Ia menggendong Hakata yang memeluk lehernya erat-erat, tapi wajahnya masih sedingin setan. Sudah lama sekali Nihongou tidak melihat kesadisan di matanya seperti itu. "Camkan itu, Malcolm."

Pria pirang itu masih berusaha mengambil alih kemudi, menegakkan tubuh dan menggembungkan semua ototnya. "Lihat dirimu, Heshi. Orang-orang ini telah memberi pengaruh buruk padamu. Lihat! Sekarang kamu berani main tonjok begini! Kamu tahu aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi?!"

"Mereka keluargaku," cebik Hasebe dingin, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan bergabung dengan Nihongou. "Kamulah yang memberi pengaruh buruk padaku, Malcolm. Dan kalau mau lapor polisi, silahkan saja. Jangan lupa bahwa aku memegang lebih banyak rahasiamu daripada kamu memegang satu pukulanku."

Dada Malcolm naik turun dengan emosi. "Kamu tidak bisa pergi dari sini! Kamu tidak punya siapa-siapa!"

"Apa kamu sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?" Seringai Nihongou, merangkul adiknya. "Segalanya sudah selesai sekarang, Bocah. Hasebe adalah bagian dari kami. Ia akan meninggalkanmu, baik kamu suka atau tidak."

"Dia akan kembali padaku. Ya kan, Heshi?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak untuk kali ini, Malcolm. Selamat tinggal." Mereka bertiga keluar pintu apartemen diiring teriakan marah dari dalam.

"Kamu tidak bisa, Heshi! Jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu, kamu tahu, kan?"

Hasebe tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan cepat menjauh dan memencet tombol lift di ujung koridor keras-keras seakan itu bisa langsung membawanya kembali ke rumah.

.

.

"Yah, kutebak itu tidak berjalan semulus yang kamu harapkan?"

Mereka bertiga duduk-duduk di taman di seberang lain kota, menikmati matahari yang telah mulai memucat oleh angin awal musim dingin. Hakata asyik makan takoyaki, sambil sesekali menyuapkannya kepda kedua abangnya (Nihongou selalu menerima, Hasebe selalu menolak)

"Tadinya aku ingin kami bicara baik-baik," Hasebe menghela napas berat, menengadah menatap langit. "Tapi begitu melihatnya dan Hakata, aku—" ia menelan ludah, wajahnya nampak cemas. "Menurutmu dia akan menuntutku?""

"Kalau dia menuntutmu kamu bisa balas menuntut."

Suara penjual ubi bakar menggaung di sekitar mereka, aromanya mengundang para pembeli. Hakata mengawasi dengan mata besar lapar, tapi Nihongou sengaja tidak menggubrisnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak jajan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengejarku?"

"Tidak akan, Hasebe."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia bisa?"

"Maka aku akan menjagamu."

Pernyataan itu terasa memalukan, jadi Nihongou langsung mengalihkan topik dengan mengajak Hakata ngobrol, berdebat tentang boleh tidaknya Hakata membeli ubi bakar. Hasebe mendengarkan sambil mengulum senyum.

.

.

"Hei. Pumpung kita di sini, mampir ke tempat Mitsutada saja, yuk?"

Perkara Malcolm, jika dia berani mengusiknya lagi, Hasebe tidak perlu lagi menghadapinya sendirian.

.

.

Restoran itu menyempil di dalam sebuah gang kecil. Bangunannya tua, mirip toko-toko di desa, kontras dengan gedung-gedung modern di sekitarnya. Namun kayu-kayunya kokoh, jalan depannya bersih, dan ketika keluarga Kuroda masuk, aroma sedap kaldu dan mie buatan tangan menggoyang indera seperti hidangan kelas satu.

"Hasebe-san?"

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berambut gondrong mendatangi mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari balik konter pemesanan, raut kejut terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Tampangnya sangar, ada tato naga di lengan kirinya, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap luwes dalam apron dan topi seragam.

"Kuri, lama tidak bersua," sapa Hasebe ramah, menjabat tangan pemuda itu kemudian memeluknya cepat. Ia mengedarkan pandang. Saat itu sudah agak sore, lewat jam sibuk makan siang, tapi meja-meja tetap nampak penuh. "Ada tempat untuk bertiga?" Tanyanya, menunjuk dirinya dan kedua saudaranya. "Ah iya, kenalkan. Ini kakakku, Nihongou, dan adikku, Hakata."

Pemuda bermuka preman itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, seperti samurai mempersembahkan diri pada kaisar. "Saya Ookurikara. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan Hasebe-san."

Nihongou dan Hakata saling lirik lalu membalas sapaan itu dengan agak rikuh. Tidak setiap hari kau mendapati orang seperti ini membungkuk padamu. Biasanya mereka akan memalakmu.

"Mari masuk, Hasebe-san. Ruang untuk Hasebe-san di dalam saja!" Ookurikara mempersilahkan, membimbing mereka melewati jalan sempit di antara meja-meja menuju bagian dalam restoran, di mana ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ho, lantai dua sekarang sudah dipakai?" Hasebe mengangkat alis, tampak separuh kaget separuh bangga. "Kalian sudah banyak berkembang."

Seulas senyum memoles bibir gelap Ookurikara. "Ya, sudah hampir setengah tahun ini. Mitsu sangat serius menjalani pekerjaannya." Yang membuat Hasebe menoleh pada abangnya, melempar cengir yang bermakna, "sudah kubilang kan". Nihongou mendengus dan memutar bola mata. "Tapi, ini tidak akan berhasil kalau Hasebe-san dulu tidak menciptakan sistem manajemen yang baik. Ini semua berkat Hasebe-san juga."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kuri. Aku sudah lama tidak membantu. Kamu sekarang jadi manajer? Ini semua hasil kerja kerasmu," sahut Hasebe hangat. Ookurikara tersipu-sipu, yang membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Mereka mendapatkan sebuah ruangan privat yang sangat bagus, di ujung lorong dengan pewangi ruangan beraroma bambu dan lukisan gantung tradisional. Pasti untuk tamu VIP. Ookurikara mempersiapkan meja dan menghidangkan minuman selamat datang dengan keramahan seorang tuan rumah.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang, Hasebe-san? Kami kan bisa menyiapkan sesuatu! Mitsu juga sedang keluar," dia terdengar sangat tidak enak hati, jomplang dengan mukanya yang menggambarkan seseorang yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Hasebe tertawa, melambaikan tangan. "Tidak usah repot-repot, anggap saja kami tamu biasa."

"Tapi Hasebe-san bukan tamu biasa!"

Dan untuk membuktikan pernyataannya, selanjutnya Ookurikara menjamu mereka dengan beragam menu spesial. Pemuda itu bahkan menyiapkan sendiri semangkuk ramen yang dia tahu adalah favorit Hasebe.

"Rasanya sama persis dengan buatan Mitsutada. Kamu memang berbakat," puji Hasebe, membuat Ookurikara kembali merona. Nihongou dan Hakata harus saling mencubit kaki agar tidak tertawa. Muka boleh gahar, tapi ternyata hatinya bantal.

"Kakak kok hebat sekali, bisa membuat Kuri-san takluk begitu," bisik Hakata takjub saat Ookurikara keluar untuk mengawasi pemasakan menu selanjutnya.

Hasebe terbahak. "Takluk bagaimana? Ada-ada saja kamu!"

"Eh, tapi benar kok! Dia sepertinya ingin sekali memanjakan Kakak! Memang dia siapanya Kakak, sih?"

"Hm? Oh, dia tunangan Mitsutada."

Nihongou yang sedang menyeruput sup rumput laut langsung tersedak.

Saat mereka tengah menikmati hidangan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kerudukan di luar. Ketiga Kuroda menoleh tepat pada saat pintu ruangan digeser terbuka dengan berisik. Seorang pria tinggi besar berambut hitam mencuat-cuat yang masih memakai mantel bepergian menghambur ke dalam.

"Hasebe!"

Ia menerjang dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat, ceracauan kata meluncur seperti peluru dari mulut bawelnya.

"Hasebe, ke mana saja kamu? Kenapa tidak pernah memberi kabar? Kami semua khawatir!"

"Ya, ya, Mitsutada. Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Astaga, lihat, kamu jadi kurus begini! Kamu sakit? Apa pacar brengsekmu itu tidak memberimu makanan yang layak? Sudah kubilang jangan jalan dengannya! Si bangsat yang hampir sama brengseknya dengan abangmu itu—"

"Maaf?!"

Mitsutada menoleh seolah baru menyadari keberadaan dua Kuroda lain di ruangan itu. Ia langsung mengeratkan dekapan pada Hasebe dan menggertakkan gigi, mengeluarkan geram seperti kucing siap berkelahi. Hakata sampai heran kenapa rambutnya tidak ikut berdiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Maaf?! Yang sedang kau peluk itu adikku!"

Dan begitu saja, Hakata tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Ia menelungkupkan wajah di meja dan memukul-mukul permukaannya dengan histeris. Ookurikara masuk dan menendang Mitsutada dengan kasual seolah itu hal biasa, sambil berkata dengan muka lempeng bahwa kegaduhan mereka mengganggu pengunjung lain. Di depan kekasihnya sendiri, sifat aslinya langsung kelihatan.

Pada akhirnya keluarga Kuroda mengunjungi restoran sampai senja. Bergiliran, Mitsutada dan Ookurikara menjadi pelayan pribadi mereka, menghujani Hasebe dengan berbaga tawaran makanan seakan ingin menggemukkannya kembali hari itu juga. Nihongou dan Hakata menyaksikan tingkah pasangan itu dengan tertarik—mereka tampak seperti dua ekor anak anjing yang berlomba-lomba menyenangkan tuannya. Hakata hampir bisa mengandaikan kuping dan ekor yang mengibas-ibas. Kalau Hasebe mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "salaman!" maka Hakata yakin Ookurikara dan Mitsutada akan meletakkan tangan mereka sambil menyalak.

Imaji itu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

Ketika tiba waktu pulang, Mitsutada dan Ookurikara membawai mereka banyak sekali makanan.

"Kamu harus makan yang banyak, Hasebe. Lihat dirimu, tinggal tulang dan kulit begitu!" Mitsutada terlihat hampir menangis. Nihongou menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil bergumam, "lebay" dari ujung bibirnya. Untung saja restoran itu tidak terletak di pinggir jalan besar, jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Ookurikara lebih bermartabat. Ia hanya memeluk Hasebe, begitu erat dan lama, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hasebe menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan sayang, dan kemudian Mitsutada ikut memeluk pemuda Kuroda itu dari belakang hingga ia menjadi seperti daging dalam roti lapis.

"Wah, hubungan romansa abangmu kok rumit amat," bisik Nihongou pada Hakata, yang nyengir jengah di hadapan pemandangan intim itu.

"Jangan menghilang seperti kemarin lagi, oke?" Mitsutada menuntut janji, menatap Hasebe dalam-dalam. "Sering-seringlah mampir kemari. Aku dan Ookurikara selalu menunggumu."

"Jangan khawatir soal Malcolm. Sekarang setelah kalian putus, aku bisa memberinya pelajaran." Ookurikara mengungkapkan itu dengan nada datar seolah mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pergi membeli sandal. Hasebe tertawa gugup dan gantian menyuruh Ookurikara untuk _bersumpah_ tidak cari gara-gara.

"Lagipula, sekarang aku akan tinggal jauh dari sini. Dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi."

Sayangnya pernyataan itu juga berarti Hasebe akan tinggal tujuh jam jauhnya dari Mitsutada dan Ookurikara. Mata Mitsutada langsung merambang lagi, sampai-sampai tunangannya harus menjitak kepalanya dan mengingatkan bahwa mereka bisa datang berkunjung ke desa setiap akhir minggu.

Pasangan itu mengantar mereka ke stasiun. Nihongou dan Hakata naik kereta terlebih dahulu sementara Hasebe masih di luar, menikmati ritual perpisahan terkahir.

Dari jendela, Hakata mengintip dan pipinya langsung memanas melihat Mitsutada dan Ookurikara mencium pipi abangnya bersamaan.

Kehidupan orang kota memang aneh.

.

.

Kereta berhenti di desa mereka, stasiun terakhir, pukul dua dinihari.

Nihongou terbangun terlebih dahulu, mengelap liur yang sudah menetes dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Badannya terasa berat seperti ditimpa sesuatu, dan saat menegok ke bawah ia mendapati Hakata celentang di paha kirinya, mangap sama lebar dan kacamatanya miring sampai pipi. Dengkur lembut tercipta dari lubang hidungnya.

Di bahu kanannya, Hasebe tidur sambil mengileri lengan bajunya.

"Hei, bangun," ia menyenggol adik pertamanya, yang terbangun kaget dan menghantam sisi jendela. Nihongou berjengit dan mengelus-elus kepala Hasebe, seperti dulu setiap kali Hasebe jatuh dan melukai lututnya. "Sudah, sudah, hilang sakitnya," guraunya. Hasebe masih terlalu mengantuk untuk menggerutu.

Hakata dibiarkan tertidur, digendong oleh Nihongou. Mereka berdua berjlan keluar stasiun disambut dingin dan gelap. Berkali-kali Hasebe tersandung entah apa dan nyaris jatuh terjerembab, sampai Nihongou gemas dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya, nanti jatuh," ujarnya, menarik Hasebe lebih dekat. Adiknya itu hanya menguap.

Setibanya di rumah, Hasebe langsung menggelar kasur untuk Hakata dan dirinya. Nihongou mengganti pakaian si bungsu (karena Hasebe tampaknya bahkan tidak bisa melek sempurna untuk ganti baju sendiri) lalu menidurkan Hakata di bawah selimut. Hasebe sudah meringkuk duluan.

"Selamat malam," kata Nihongou pelan, tidak mengharap jawaban. Napas kedua adiknya sudah begitu lembut.

"Malam," gumam Hasebe mengantuk, sudah terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Mungkin separuh kesadarannya sudah di alam mimpi, karena selanjutnya dia berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakak."

Nihongou pergi tidur dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

.

.

END


End file.
